


Oathkeeper and Oblivion

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chickens, M/M, domestic AU, finally i am introducing the chickens, i love them, they have chooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Every family unit needs a cherished and beloved pet, no matter what kind of creature it is.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Domestic AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Oathkeeper and Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> 1st part: Roxas and Xion are 1 year old  
> 2nd part: Roxas and Xion are 3 years old  
> 3rd part: Roxas and Xion are 11 years old, Lea's accident nearly 2 years ago

“Maybe we should get a dog?”

“No, we’re going a lot already. Maybe later.”

“True. Cat?”

“Allergies.”

“Shit, that’s right. Definitely not a gerbil of some form.”

The kids were growing up, and Lea and Isa decided an animal companion would be good for them. Someone to play with, take care of or be cared by, learning. But the trouble was deciding on what kind of pet to get. Isa loved dogs, but wanted to wait a bit longer before getting one. The twins had an allergy to cats he discovered after they played with Ven’s kitten next door a few months ago.

“Does it have to be a ‘standard’, expected pet? Why not something unusual?” Lea asked.

“Such as?”

“I don’t know. Lizard? Fox? A cow?”

“A cow? Really, Lea?”

“Hey, I’m trying to think out of the box here.”

That was a thought…

Isa, pausing his typing, stared dead ahead as the thought struck him.

“Chickens.”

“Excuse me?” Lea also paused his typing to stare at Isa. Their eyes met.

“Chickens.”

“Chickens?”

“Small, care for themselves, can be very affectionate, providing, unique. We could get two.” He shifted on the lounge, facing Lea completely as he disregarded his laptop. “Remember when I was younger? My family had some chickens. You always got a laugh out of them being called ‘ISA’ chickens.”

“Oh YEAH!” Remembering the small brown chickens they would sometimes chase in Isa’s yard. “They were great fun! Okay yeah, we could do that!”

And so their next mission was to get chickens.

* * *

Lea had built a large and cozy chicken coop, but there were no chickens yet. Things came up and they kept delaying getting the chooks, deciding whether to start them as chicks and raise them or take in older hens. It wasn’t until the kids’ 3rd birthday that they had finally got around to looking for them.

“They’ll be small for a while, but then they will grow and look like the chickens in the cartoon,” Lea said as the kids watched the two chicks run around the coop.

“Big?” asked Xion.

“Only this big, starshine.” Isa held his hands out, showing a rough size he knew the hens would grow to.

“Yep. And when they grow bigger, they’ll lay eggs.” The twins gasped, looking at the squeaking chicks in awe. “But they need names!”

“Can you two think of names for them?” Isa asked, letting the kids hold one each.

Do not ask 3 year olds to name things.

“Oblibion,” said Roxas, an almost sinister look in his eye as he held the darker of the two chicks.

“Uh..”

“Oateater!” Xion followed on, a cheery giggle as the soft downy feathers tickled her palms. Isa looked at Lea, a slight glare as he realised what the kids might have been referring to. Lea, on the other hand, was _avoiding_ Isa’s stare.

“Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Lea?”

“Is that what they said? I’m pretty sure Xion said Oat-eater.”

“I thought I said not to play that game with the-”

“I don’t, it’s not my fault they watch when they’re meant to be in bed!”

* * *

“Xion, let’s get the eggs.”

“Yeah, give me a minute, Roxas.”

Granted the hens didn’t fuss over any of the family gathering the eggs, it was much easier collecting them when they were wandering about outside the coop. When it came to ‘free range’, Oathkeeper and Oblivion were are free as could be. They roamed the entire backyard, on the odd occasion they have roamed the front yard too, and they enjoy spending time in the house and laying claim to the sofas.

And if doors are left open….

“Isa?”

_They explore._

“Uhh.. hey there. You’re not supposed to be up here.” Lea, half asleep, was staring at the white chicken currently ruffling about the bed beside him. He stretched an arm out, softly stroking the hen as it settled on the bed. “Where’s Oblivion? She’s usually not too far behind you.”

“I see you’ve decided to move on from me?” He looked to the doorway, seeing Isa lean against the door fame staring at the intruder. “I’m just not good enough company anymore, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Isa. I hoped you would never find out like this.”

“I’m heartbroken.” Isa scooped the hen into his arms as he sat down, stroking the soft feathers. “Do we need a ‘No Chickens’ sign on our door?”

“You know full well they would ignore it.”

“True.”

Rapid flapping announced the arrival of the second hen, Oblivion landing gracefully beside Lea on the bed.

“There you are.” Reaching out, Lea coaxed her over to him, giving her soft and delicate scratches on her head. “Was wondering when you would show up.”

“Don’t get too comfortable up there. This is not your room, ladies.” Both chooks stood on the bed as Isa helped Lea out of bed, not interested in what the man had to say. “I’ll be back to deal with you two later.”

As it was, they had gotten themselves very comfortable on the bed and had a nap. And not even Isa felt right kicking them off, even to tidy the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a family is two dads, a set of twins, and two australorp chickens.


End file.
